Dusk
by tiffclarkey
Summary: This is set a year after the volturi came for Renesmee. The Cullens have moved to New Hampshire so they can attend Dartmouth. Bella is excited for her coming University years where she will face the challenges of going to school as a vampire. actually, as a Cullen. This is my first ever fanfiction. The summary isn't very good but I will try my best to make the story worth reading
1. Chapter 1: Anniversary

It had been a year since the volturi came to visit me and my family. I shuddered at the memory. Edward felt my dramatic change in mood and hugged me closer, stroking my hair. We had moved from Forks a couple months ago to set up our home in New Hampshire ready in time for the semester to start. I couldn't believe I was going to University, to Dartmouth! I knew I would find it easy, especially because I had Edward, and we had all night… We lay across the bed holding each other. He leaned down so that his lips brushed against my ear as he spoke

"what is it, love?" he whispered, his cool breath washed through me like an electric current. If I was still human my head would be spinning and my heart, pounding at a deafening speed. But I wasn't. I was immortal with my husband. My Edward.

"nothing" I replied uninterested in the topic now. I lifted my head to look at him. I still couldn't get over his beauty. I marvelled at his perfection. He let out a small laugh as I stretched out the part of my shield that clung to me most - it was easier now, knowing that it was Edward who I was letting in – and let him read my mind as I thought about how much I loved him. He was perfect, and he was mine. I lifted my hand to touch his face and pulled his lips to mine. He kissed me subtly, gently, knowing that something was on my mind.

"what were you thinking before?" he asked as he broke away. He looked at me worriedly.

"just thinking about the eventful year last year. But that's not on my mind anymore" I smiled. He grinned and let out a small sigh.

"yes, and I never want to face the same thing ever again." He said as he grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him. Our lips were just inches apart and as I spoke they brushed softly against his. The feeling sent me on a strange high.

"never will we ever part" I whispered and closed the gap between us. He locked his mouth with mine and kissed me with no fear, nothing to distract him… us. I rolled over so that I lay on top of him and his lips moved slowly down my jaw, exploring the curve of my throat. I gripped his hair and pulled his lips back to mine. I forgot about everything, everything except him, how his hands felt on my skin. How his lips felt against mine. I've been immortal for a year now and I still hadn't gotten over the extraordinary feeling of being with him. He sighed and opened his eyes. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't even hear Alice's footsteps coming up the stairs. She was still about 6 seconds away from our door but Edward must've heard her thoughts, telling him that she wasn't going to knock and wait for us to finish before entering, and she didn't. I kissed him one last time before I rolled off of him and sat on the other side of the bed. Edward looked at me and smiled as he sat up.

"hey guys!" Alice said as she entered. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything" she said with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"hurry up Alice, and get it over with" Edward said with a little bit of annoyance building under his calm façade. Alice glided swiftly over to me and put a rectangular shaped present wrapped with light blue wrapping paper in my lap. It was flat but was big in size, probably as big as my whole upper body. I stared down at it, not wanting to know what was inside.

"what's this Alice? I told you many times before. I don't want any presents." I looked at her. Her expression didn't change.

"it's not much. And technically, it's for you _and_ Edward. After all it is your first anniversary. You should be celebrating" _we were _I thought and Edward chuckled when he heard me, I had my shield over him. An amazing idea popped into my head, and Edward heard it. He smiled as he looked down at the floor. He put his hands out towards me and I smiled at him.

"fine. Whatever makes you happy" he said sarcastically. I put the present into his hands just as Alice grabbed one of his wrists.

"you said it was for both of us, Alice, so why does it matter which one of us opens it?" It felt good to outsmart her for once. She considered this for a portion of a second and then reluctantly let go of Edward's wrist. I slid myself across the bed so that I sat next to him as he started to unwrap it. I felt no need to look, and frankly, I didn't want to look. But I had to, for Alice's sake. He pulled out the large picture frame and I was instantly relieved. Alice was right. It wasn't anything big, expensive or extravagant - impressive for Alice. But it had sentimental value. It was a family photo; of me, Edward and of course our dearest Renesmee in the middle. I vaguely remember the day; it was the day we had gone to play baseball earlier this year – my first time playing as a vampire. Alice had snapped a photo of us just before we started. I didn't think much of the photo, or where it would end up, but I would have never even guessed!

"so… what do you think?" Alice chirped "it's from all of us. Esme said it would be nice, you know, to get it framed. You can hang it on the wall and, you know, look at it" she smiled.

"it's perfect." Was all I could say. Alice sighed a sigh of relief

"I'm glad you like it!" she sang. I glanced at Edward as he smiled and looked up at her. He genuinely looked surprised.

"it is amazing, Alice. Thankyou" Alice beamed. She was overjoyed as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"happy anniversary!" she chimed as she danced out of the room, closing the door behind her. We sat in silence for a couple more seconds, then I looked over at my husband.

"it really is great, I love it" I said to him. He grinned at me as he stood up to hang it on the wall where there were already nails hammered into the walls… hmmm, I wonder how they got there. He strode back to me, locking the door on the way. I got up so I was kneeling on the bed and he stopped in front of me. I pulled his lips to mine as fast as I could. I was craving him again, the feeling in my stomach I always got when I was kissing him. Knowing that he is mine to keep, and I was his. I pulled him down onto the bed so he was lying on top of me as I unlocked my grip from his hair and moved my hands down his chest to unbutton his shirt, but he was too impatient and ripped open his top. I slipped out of my dress Alice had forced me to wear this morning easily and threw it to the other side of the room. He chuckled into the hollow of my throat and looked up at me.

"Happy anniversary, Bella" he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I am definitely _happy"_ I laughed as he looked me in the eyes and whispered 'I love you'. Before I could say anything his lips were hard against mine and I knew that he knew what I was about to say, but he didn't need to hear it, he already knows.


	2. Chapter 2: University

The new house we had here in New Hampshire was much like the one we had in Forks. The only downside was me and Edward don't get our own house anymore. We share with the family, but no one cares… too much. They all have other things to do during the night. The house was bright with colours like whites and blacks to make it look modern. It was light inside as there were many windows – just like our other house. I liked this house a lot, it wasn't as big as the other but it was still big. It was a 6 bedroom, 3 story house with 4 bathrooms – not like we needed them – and 4 car spaces. Not quite enough for all of the Cullen's cars but it was still useful. I crawled over Edward to take the clock that had fallen off the bedside table, onto the ground during the night, I wander how that happened. I quickly glanced at the analogue clock to check the time, it was just after 7.

"we should start getting ready" I said to him. He nodded and chuckled. _ I want to stay here and do something else…_ I thought stretching the shield over him as well. He rolled his eyes at me and I grinned. I leaned my head against his chest as I traced my finger up and down his arm.

"it is a very nice picture isn't it?" I didn't need to look at where he was looking, I knew what he was talking about.

"yes. It's so wonderful, and so thoughtful of them…" I trailed off as I stared into his eyes. His honey golden eyes. He could have captured me just by looking at me. His eyes; so intense, yet so gentle and warm. I pushed my shield out to him and let him read how much I loved him. He smiled and looked at the closet.

"we must get ready Bella. I'd hate for you to be late on your very first day" he smiled and I felt the butterflies in my stomach as I thought about the day ahead. My very first day of uni! I could not explain how excited I was, but Edward could see the excitement on my face and laughed. He kissed my forehead and gave me a nudge toward the closet. _Ok, ok _I thought _I'm going _he gave me a reassuring smile as I walked to the small walk in wardrobe that I had. I found a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans, that I matched with a denim jacket that hung at the bottom of my ribs- more for style than warmth - hanging in the back of my closet. It was one of the clothes I had owned as a human, and I put it on. I walked out, modelling my choice of outfit for Edward and he clapped as I posed and turned on the spot.

"you look beautiful, Bella. You always do." I smiled at him knowing that no matter what I wore, he wouldn't care, he wouldn't judge. Alice would, but Edward's opinion was the most important in my mind.

As we made our way to the living room we saw only Carlisle, Esme and Alice were there. The T.V was on, they were all watching the news

"where's the rest of the family" I asked curiously. Edward replied to my question. Reading someone's thoughts I guessed.

"Emmett and Rose are just getting ready" he said to me. That's when I heard Jasper in the kitchen. Why was he in the kitchen? But before I could ask my question, I heard a creak of a door opening on its hinges. It was on the 2nd floor, small, but quick footsteps followed and I turned around and opened my arms just in time for my daughter to leap into them. My little Renesmee. She was about a year and a half now but she looked 9 or 10. She pressed her hand against my cheek and showed me a picture of Jacob.

"yes sweetie, he's on his way over now." She smiled. Since Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, he couldn't bear to be further away from her. He needed to be close enough to protect her, to be by her side in a moment's notice. He had to move with us up to New Hampshire; it would hurt him too much if he couldn't. I thought of the time when Edward left me. The most depressing time of my life, and I couldn't imagine Jacob suffering like that. Seth and Leah weren't happy that they had to go back to Sam's pack but they couldn't come with Jacob. Jake's dad understood about the imprinting and let him come to New Hampshire.

Jake got his own apartment 5 minutes away from our house by car, by supernatural speed, it was about 30 seconds. He was working as a mechanic at a small gas station and the pay was reasonable. But Carlisle still insisted on helping him out with an allowance of $200 a week.

I felt Renesmee tense as she heard the sound of heavy paws padding through the forest outside our house. Jacob. She relaxed and smiled at me. He was in human form and through the door in 5 seconds. He had Ness in his arms in another 2.

"hey, Jake" I smiled at him.

"hey Bells hey Nessie," I frowned. I still didn't like the nickname 'Nessie' so I told him to call her 'Ness' instead. he kissed us both on the forehead. I felt Edward's arm around me tighten and I let my shield stretch. This was becoming easier. _Can we get going now, I really don't want to be late. _He chuckled and looked back as I heard the footsteps approach; Rose and Emmett.

" are you sure you're ready to go lil' sis? You don't need a little extra time, you know getting used to all the new… Experiences?" Emmett teased. I laughed at him as Edward shook his head at him fighting a smile.

We all piled into the cars, Emmett and rose taking the jeep and Alice and Jasper taking the porche. Me and Edward were the last to leave as we said goodbye to our Renesmee.

"we won't be long." Edward promised. I looked at him thankfully. Renesmee understood the concept of school and university. What she didn't understand is why she wasn't allowed to come with us. She agreed that she would be fine as long as Jake was with her. Edward and I didn't like the idea of Renesmee spending so much time with Jacob but there was nothing else we could do, they cared for each other.

Edward and I hopped into his Volvo, and he pulled out of the driveway with a screech. I didn't understand why we needed 3 separate cars to take us to school. One wouldn't fit us all but two certainly would, one of the advantages of owning a car each I guess. We pulled into the university parking lot and parked in the spot next to Jasper and Alice's car. Edward stopped the engine and looked over at me.

"are you ready?" he asked with a hint of a smile.

"is it really that bad?" I asked worried but teasing. He knew I was.

"well there will be a lot of attention. Emmett and Rosalie are still in their car, probably swallowing each other whole, I giggled, and Jazz and Alice have just headed up to the main office." He smiled.

"don't let me go?" I asked him. He grinned at me and opened his door. I stayed put as he walked at human speed to my side of the car. He opened the door for me like the gentleman he was. I stepped out and I felt all eyes on me immediately. It was like I had been shot with a hundred bullets in all different places. Edward shut the door behind me and put his arm around my shoulders to comfort me. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"they're staring, because they think you're too beautiful, Bella" I laughed and his grip tightened as I leaned in closer to him. He smiled and kissed my hair as we walked to the other side of the car, I clung to the back of his shirt for support, being careful not to rip the material. He laughed breathlessly as, I assume, he read someone's thoughts. We stopped by the back door of the left side of the car.

"that one over there by the fountain…" he whispered under his breath, so low that only a vampire could hear. "he just thought, quote_: that you are the hottest babe I've ever seen in his life_." I giggled at his remark but he kept talking "and he wants to ask you out. He thinks I'm no competition, and that once you lay your eyes on him, I'll be gone before you know it" he made a face as he kept listening.

_There is no competition, Edward, you know that. And I want to let him know, that you are the only man I love and nothing could ever compare to the love and passion I have for you. _ He smiled as he read my thoughts. I looked into his eyes as I had an idea. _Is he looking? _He nodded a quick brief nod as I saw a smile grow on his face. With his arm still on my shoulders I turned to face him and locked my arms around his neck, his arm dropped from my shoulders onto my waist. He pulled me in closer to kiss him, but before he did that, he spun us around so that my back was against the car and he pulled my lips to his with a sudden fierceness. I kissed him as I ran my hands through his bronze hair, gripping it at the back. He laughed quietly as he pulled back an inch, he was still in lips reach so I quickly pecked him on the lips I dropped my arms from his neck but his hand stayed at my waist pulling me toward him.

"he was jealous" he said to me "he started imagining you as the 'out-going' type" I shuddered _I'm only outgoing for you, no one else _I thought. He laughed but continued "he is still going to try his luck with you" he winked at me. Then we turned and headed toward the main office where Alice and Jasper would be waiting for us. I glanced up at the fountain to see that the boy had gone. Rose and Emmett had just gotten out of the car and walked up with us.


	3. Chapter 3: This is going to be hard

**Forgot to say at the beginning, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, this story is based on the best selling novel, Twilight. Full credit goes to Stephanie Meyer who owns the characters, I have just written a sequel to the last book in the series Breaking dawn. Please enjoy :)**

As we walked into the main office the scent struck me immediately. It smelt disgusting. I took another sniff to realise it was human food, an omelette, probably someone's breakfast. I focused in on the plate of food, testing my sight skills, and saw the steam coming from the omelette, as well as tiny flecks of salt that was cracked into it. It was sharp and defined and was so clear. So many new things that I feel, I will never get used to.

"hello, how can I help you?" the woman behind the desk greeted. I saw her staring intently at Edward and I felt a pang of jealousy hit me like a wall. I held his hand and squeezed it, at the same time I leaned into his chest. He looked down at me suddenly realising what I was thinking. He looked down at me and smiled warmly, then looked back at the lady.

"we were informed to come to the main office upon our first day" he said in his velvet soft voice. She sighed as she looked at me and back at Edward.

"yes. We have arranged a few people that will show you around campus. Let me introduce you" she smiled casually. She walked out from around the desk and opened the door, gesturing for us to go outside. We followed her to another building about 50 metres from the main office. Passing many lecture halls and study halls, we reached a classroom at the back of the building.

"Emily! Mark!" she called inside the classroom. Two students came out from around the back where everyone was huddled around a small table. "these are the Cullens and the Hales"

"and the Swans" Edward added winking at me. That's right, I remember. We have different last names to eliminate suspicion as to why we are all 'together' and so that it's not considered incest. This was going to get some time to get used to, going back to being Miss Bella Swan.

"hey I'm Emily, you can call me Em. And this is Mark." Said the girl. She was pale, and about the same height as me with blonde wavy hair that went down to the top of her hips and her eyes were rich gold in colour. Wait. I stopped my train of thought, taking in her scent and looking back into those golden eyes. She was a vampire. I looked over at the boy, Mark, and noticed he was an ordinary human with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes.

Then I looked again and I heard Edward let out a small sigh, just as I realised it was the boy that was standing by the fountain. Huh. I thought to myself, might as well play my part well. I was still holding Edward's hand and so I leant down a bit so that he could put his arm swiftly over my shoulders and locked my fingers between his as I snuggled deeper into the side of his chest. The boy still had the guts to smile at me, I smirked back at him and I felt Edward's chest quiver the slightest bit, sensing a growl building inside him. I squeezed his hand and he calmed down.

"hey, nice to meet you" Alice said politely.

"hey" the boy said, looking at me, I looked up at Edward and he looked back at me and I rest my head against his side as he chuckled lightly. I looked back at the girl as she started talking again.

"this is my second year now, it is all very overwhelming to begin with and a little much to take in, but I'm sure you guys will cope, you look like you can handle this." She smiled, obviously knowing that we were vampires as well. "thank you Mrs Holder, I think Mark and I can take it from here." She smiled warmly at the lady that had brought us here. She looked to be in a trans, but quickly snapped out of it and nodded at the girl, Emily.

"yes, of course" she smiled as she walked back down the hall.

"umm… so where would you like to go first?" she asked us excitedly "let's get this tour started. I know, we should take you to homeroom, it's where you'll go in the mornings to chat and stuff, finish off homework, do some last minute study before a test. Like a study hall" she led us down to another building on the other side of the campus and went to the second classroom on the top floor.

"this is where Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan will be for homeroom, and then down there…" she said pointing down the hall "is where Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen and Emmett Cullen will be" Rosalie pouted a bit but when Emmett tried to kiss her she punched him lightly on the arm. Well lightly for a vampire, hard for a human. "it seems they've tried to separate you from your biological siblings, but you all live together anyways so, I guess jokes on them" she smiles at me, probably knowing I was the youngest… by a lot.

"anyway. Let's move on" she chirps. She showed us places we could sit for lunch, quiet places to study, the different lecture halls for the different subjects, and how to find a classroom. It was helpful, but I know that no one will need to tell us again, we all knew the place as well as our own house thanks to our supernatural minds.

She turns to Mark and tells him that he can go, as he didn't need to do anything more. Another moment of trans and then he nodded and walked away. Edward was the one that spoke up in the end after walking a few hundred metres to the south end of the school, where there was no one around.

"so how old are you, Emily?" he asked looking into her eyes

"around 300 years old, give or take" she smiled. She looked at us "she mustn't be old though" she said jerking her head toward me "still that little bit of amber to your golden eyes, no human would spot it though" she winked

"I've been immortal for a year" I reply calmly. Her eyes widen.

"one year?!" she says in shock "I was going to guess maybe 5 or 6. How are you so tolerant to human blood at such a young age? Shouldn't you still be red eyed, trying to control your thirst?"

"she never had a big problem with controlling her thirst. The day she woke up, we went hunting, on the trail a human scent blew towards us, she caught it, ran after it, realised I was following her and when she turned around to protect her kill, she realised it was me, and realised what she was doing so she held her breath and ran away. She hasn't killed a single person yet." Edward told that story like it happened yesterday, and not over a year ago. Emily's eyes were wide open and she was gaping.

"holy….. how? When she was? No way." She looked into my eyes and I could see the shock in her eyes.

"well, she knew about us when she was human. We dated while she was still human and we got married, still while she was human. And she was never once scared by us, constantly begging to be changed." Edward said with a laugh

"so she was turned on the honeymoon?" she asked. if I was human, I would be the colour of a tomato, no exaggeration, I looked up at Edward and he smiled.

"no" he answered, Emmett guffawed. "she was a very brave little human, seducing a vampire. It really should have been the other way around." I blushed. Not really, but it almost felt like I was, in a way. Edward kissed my hair.

"so when was she changed?" she seemed fascinated by our story. "sorry, I haven't met many other vampires that live off animal blood like me, and it's been such a long time. Excuse me for prying." She said in a voice so ancient, it sounded scary.

"after I delivered the baby" I answered casually. Now this really hit her.

"you are one… interesting family." She smiled. "so you cheated on your husband or something? Or you wanted children so you went out and slept with someone to get pregnant?" she laughed. But we were all frowning. She suddenly stopped "sorry, sorry. I am being very insensitive"

"it was his baby" I looked up at him and jabbed him in the stomach. Her mouth dropped. I knew what she was thinking and Edward answered her question that she had probably asked in her mind.

"she had a caesarean, and I changed her at the last minute. Our child is half immortal, half mortal" I smiled at him but he kept his face hard, I knew he didn't want to remember my almost death.

"wait. So you're the clan who escaped the volturi!" she smiled. "I am friends with the Denali's. Well, we don't get on very well but Eleazer is very welcoming. They told me about a clan who escaped the volturi. They did not mention they were coming here!" and then she stopped smiling and looked at Edward. "I didn't ask the question, but you answered it?" she said it like it was a question instead of a statement.

"my gift" he smiled "I read minds"

"this is too much! This clan of yours… amazing." She smiled. "my gift, I can make anyone do what I want. I put them in a sort of trans and they do anything I tell them" she said

Now I understood, why the boy, mark and the administration lady… she stepped closer towards me and looked deep into my eyes.

"drop to the ground and kiss the floor" she demanded me.

"no way" I replied casually. She was stunned. "I'm a shield." I told her. She sighed.

"damn it, and I could have snatched you off her" she looked at Edward as he pulled me closer. Great, I thought Tanya and Emily have a major crush on Edward. Emily has the ability to manipulate Edward, this is going to be hard. I actually hadn't realised it but I had projected my shield out to Edward and he whispered into my ear "never" and I smiled.

"so how can you…"

"she can project" he answered her unfinished question.

"ahhh" she looked at me "don't worry, I'm not that mean, I won't try to steal him off you" she smirked "well, not while your around anyway" a feral snarl rose from my throat and through my teeth and Edward hissed. I was sure to keep my shield around him from then on 24/7.

**So what do you think? I went on a 2 week cruise… sorry, that's why I didn't update for a while. Anyway, do you like it? Please review I need all the help I can get with these fanfictions, its my first one and I really don't know what direction to take it in… should Emily hypnotise Edward and cheat on Bella? I really don't know, you tell me :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Fun

**Ok, SORRY! I went back to school and I had about 5 or 6 big assessments counting towards 25% of my grade and I literally did not leave my books… but It is holidays now so I should be able to write a bit. I have been given the opportunity to go to exchange though in June, and I am taking it. So depending on how much time I have, I will try and write as much as I can. PLEASE REVIEW. It gives me motivation to write when I hear people are enjoying my story as much as I enjoy writing it! Love you guys!**

"don't worry Bella-"

"you know when I'm not around she has the power to hypnotise you! I could lose you to some hypnotic phsyco!" I screamed at him. I was taken aback by the truth in my words; I could lose him, if she persuaded him.

"I will not go near her, and why wouldn't you ever not be around, I will not leave your side, whether she's there or not. We will be in all the same lectures and study halls, I will arrange it. I promise you, I will never fall for her." He said to me, pain in his eyes. I brought his lips to mine so quickly I don't think he knew what happened, but he kissed me passionately. We were in our room, Renesmee asleep in the other room; we had the whole house to ourselves, well not really, but close enough. I pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him as he laughed.

"never in a million years… will I fall… for her…" he said in between kisses. I kissed his neck and he moaned quietly, and he pulled off my shirt. I unbuttoned the first button on his shirt and kissed the exposed skin, he quivered just the slightest bit, and I unbutton the next and kissed there, teasing him as I slowly undid the buttons, kissing the skin that was showing each time.

"Bella-" he whispered but I didn't care what he had to say, I pulled his lips back to mine silencing them. I felt him smile as we kissed, his lips moving down my jaw, under my ear, then onto my neck where he stayed. I didn't realise but I was already moaning and we were still half dressed.

"Bella" he tried again, and I let him talk as I sat up, but stayed sitting on his lap.

"your ruining the moment, you know?" I teased him

"Bella, we don't have to have anything to do with her. She will probably never bother us. I will make sure of it…"

"not alone you aren't! And this is what you wanted to interrupt my pleasure for?" he laughed "But what if she hypnotises you to never love me again, I will lose my soul mate forever" I said

"and I'll lose mine" he said. I was already pulling down his pants, I had to have him. My desire for Edward grew even stronger, every day, if that were even possible. He laughed at me and I slipped out of my jeans easily. I smiled and went back to kissing him. I would never get enough of him, and morning came too quickly.

Edward and I made our way downstairs at around 7:30. Renesmee was already sitting on the couch in front of the TV watching what sounded like CSI. I turned to Edward and projected my shield. _I really don't like her watching that, I told you. She's too young._

"it's one of the only things she'll watch, her brain is already so well developed. It's the only thing that entertains her; mystery." Edward murmured to me.

"I know but she's still a baby. My baby"

"and mine too" he chuckled as we made our way down the rest of the stairs. Renesmee saw us and ran into my arms immediately.

"how long have you been up for, baby?" I asked her

"I just got up" she replied in her singing voice.

I smiled at her, she was so beautiful. I looked over at Edward, he was smiling too and I just couldn't get over the fact that they were both mine. I can't even imagine how I lived as a human, my heart wasn't capable of holding such strong emotions. I thought that no one could love anyone more than I loved Edward, but after I was changed I realised how much bigger my heart grew. It was silent, but bigger, more room, compared to how much love I hold for them both now, it seemed like no more than a mere crush when I was human.

"we should get going" Alice chimed, interrupting my train of thought. "something very exciting's happening today."

"what?" I asked oblivious. Alice just smiled at me and I looked over at Edward to see him smiling at me too. "what?" I repeated.

"just promise me that you'll let him down easy" he smiled. I was confused, and Edward must have seen that in my expression. He lightly touched my cheek "just play along, love" he smiled. I guess I was just going to have to be patient.

We arrived in the parking lot at 7.45 thanks to our speedy driving. It should have been about a 30 minute drive up here, it took us a little over 10 minutes. As me and Edward stepped out of the Volvo, I saw Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett were standing at their cars, everyone staring at them. But suddenly all eyes were on us. Looks like the shock of us being here hasn't worn off yet. I looked over at Edward to see him smiling. He leaned down a little so that he could whisper in my ear.

"it seems you're the centre of attention. Again." He said, a smile in his voice.

"I hate it" I replied bitterly. He looked at me and smiled as he shook his head.

"if it makes you feel any better, Rose is not far behind. People are noticing her as well, but I don't know why, clearly you're the most beautiful here." He smiled. I reached up to quickly kiss his cheek. I turned around just in time to see Mark walking towards us.

"ugh, great!" I groaned under my breath, Edward chuckled as Mark strode over to us. Edward smiled and pulled away a bit.

"I'll go wait with Alice and Jaz, but remember let him down easy." He smiled. I knew he wanted me to have fun with this, and I wanted to have fun with it to, to tease him. Edward walked the few metres to Alice and Jasper. I was thankful that he was still close.

"hey, Bella, right? I'm Mark, I helped Em show you around yesterday. I thought Emily was gorgeous, then I saw you and I immediately realised that you were right for me" He said cockily. I was going to have my fun. I put on my most dazzling smile, and replied the most charming voice I could manage.

"Yeah, I'm Bella. How old are you Mark?" I said it almost seductively. I heard Edward chuckle under his breath, probably at the poor boy's thoughts.

"I turned 21 a couple weeks ago. But I was wondering, we are having a back to school party this weekend, do you want to come with me?" he said trying to sound gentlemanly. Really, he just sounded creepy.

"I'm only 19, Mark. I'm not allowed to drink yet" I smiled. He laughed nervously. "but, umm I'd love to come! Am I allowed to invite a few people?" I smiled

"yeah! Of course. We are trying to get as many people to come as possible! So, what time do you want me to pick you up?" he asked with a smile. I was stunned for a second while my brain registered his words. He wanted to take me there? This is where the fun really begins I thought. He hadn't even noticed my hesitation.

"Mark, I'd honestly love to come but I think I'd rather my boyfriend take me. He's the only one with the permission to kidnap me at the moment" I winked at him. He smiled, taking my words the wrong way. He thought I was going to cheat on Edward?

"oh, so you two are going out? I think there was a little confusion. I should probably get going now but I'll see you soon beautiful" he winked at me.

"I don't see any confusion in us going out. I thought it was pretty obvious." I smiled

"I thought you guys were brother and sister." He laughed nervously

"adopted siblings, so we're not technically related but have the advantages of living together" I winked at him. I leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, potentially giving him the wrong idea. "10 out of 10 for trying to flirt with me" he shivered as my breath washed through him. I wanted to scar him for life. "but once you sleep with him, you never go back" I pulled back just in time to see his mouth hanging open and his face frozen. A second passed and he quickly closed his mouth, he looked a little queasy. I walked away leaving him standing in the middle of the parking lot with a shocked expression on his face. I walked towards Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist, not wanting any space between us anymore. He hugged me tighter as we walked off, leaning into his chest.

"you should of heard what he was thinking" he snickered. _I bet your gonna tell me _I thought to him, he fought a smile as we walked off to homeroom.

**I know its not the best chapter. I'm sorry.. im having massive writer's block. I have no idea what to do with the story, and I don't think its getting very exciting.. Any ideas anyone? Please review! There has been a couple of people who pointed out some errors in my writing, and I think I just got confused as to where Dartmouth really is! Im so sorry if this ruined the story, but I have changed it now. I would like to say thankyou so much for reviewing it helps me a lot when I know people want me to keep writing. I would also like to say a BIG thanks to D.H.B Twilight 24. you are amazing thankyou so much! you inspired me to keep going with the story! **


End file.
